Blame It On The Ice Cream
by gomenasai-for-everything
Summary: This is the first story in a series I'm doing which pairs Roxas with every male Organization member. This one is Xemnas x Roxas. Xemnas goes on a mission with Roxas and becomes his permanent missions partner. Over time, he begins to develop feelings for the blonde, but it's all the ice cream's fault!
1. Chapter 1

A/N Alright, I've sort of decided to write a story for every Organization male X Roxas, and I'm posting them by number, meaning this fic is Xemnas X Roxas, the next one will be Xigbar X Roxas, and so on. I hope you guys enjoy them! Also, I kind of changed the lay out for Wonderland a little just to make it easier on me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Xemnas, despite what his subordinates seemed to think, did go on missions, just not nearly as often because he felt he was too powerful to bother with simple missions those under him could easily do. When he got a report of a Heartless that could eat the Beast in a single bite, however, he decided he needed to do some fieldwork, and who better to do it with him than his Keyblade wielder, Roxas? A heart that size, he knew, could sate Kingdom Hearts for days, perhaps even weeks! Yes, Roxas would most definitely have to accompany him on this particular mission. He called Saix to his office and told him to give Roxas the order. The blue haired man, while slightly confused, had never been one to disobey orders, and so the next day told Roxas to head to Twilight Town and await Xemnas. Confused though he was, Roxas obeyed, opened a dark portal, and arrived in his favorite world, right below the Clock Tower.

Now, Roxas could never say he was as obedient as Saix, but he did try. He waited for Xemnas by the portal for a half an hour, and when he didn't come by then he got tired of waiting. He wouldn't, of course, go after the Heartless by himself because he'd never been a big fan of suicide. He'd just grab some ice cream and wait for Xemnas on top of the Clock Tower instead. That couldn't be seen as disobeying orders, right? No, of course not! Besides, Saix had come after him as soon as he woke up so he hadn't had time to eat. Xemnas wouldn't mind. With these thoughts in mind, Roxas wandered into the train station to the small ice cream stand, where he picked up a bar of Sea Salt and walked up the long flight of stairs to stare down at the courtyard, hoping he hadn't missed Xemnas in the time it took to get up here.

From behind him he heard a noisy caw, not quite like that of a bird, and flipped around, nearly falling. The Heartless! He dropped his ice cream and summoned his Keyblade, crouching down and jumping at the gigantic, sharp toothed flying monstrosity. It lunged forward at him, snapping at him and swiping with it's wings, and he, forgetting that he was on top of the Clock Tower, jumped backwards and fell. The Heartless cawed with triumph and took its perch atop the tower. Roxas groaned from the ground, arm broken and body bruised, but easily alive thanks to the resilient body given to the Nobodies. Xemnas, seeming to have a sixth sense for the best moments to embarrass his workers while also rescuing them, appeared right then.

Xemnas, like any reasonable boss, was expecting the blonde to be waiting by the dark portal when he arrived, but instead saw the boy in the center of the courtyard, holding his arm and moaning in pain, shattered potion bottles lying all around him. He also saw their mark on the top of the tram station preening its feathers. He sighed, and moved gracefully over to the blonde, removing one of his own potions and pouring the green liquid into his mouth. After swallowing it, Roxas sat up and took hold of his weapon once again.

"Thanks," the boy said, crouching into a fighting position, and Xemnas, not bothering to answer, summoned his two blades as well, and soon the Heartless had realized that no, the troublesome blonde was not dead, and now he had a friend. It flew from its perch, a humongous shadow that nearly blocked the sun, and landed heavily in front of them. Roxas rushed forward and Xemnas, though more thoughtfully, joined in the battle as well.

Eventually, after using up all of Xemnas' potions and elixirs, they felled the beast, with Roxas, of course, dealing the final blow in order to release the heart. Roxas gave the tall, silver haired man a smile in the hopes that maybe he'd forgotten about the situation he'd been in when he arrived during the fight. This, of course, was too much to hope for.

"Number Thirteen, do you have a reason for why you were lying on the ground without any usable potions and a broken arm when I arrived here?" Roxas, scared of the man's overly calm voice, babbled out the whole story about getting tired of waiting for him, going to get ice cream, the Heartless sneaking up on him, and being knocked off the Clock Tower. Xemnas didn't look amused. "So you nearly killed yourself because you wanted some ice cream?" he asked, not quite believing that one of his Nobodies could do something so... childish. Roxas nodded, embarrassed. "Fine. If you can be so easily distracted then I suppose you need supervision on all of your missions, correct? I will be accompanying you from now on until I feel you've gained at least a touch of responsibility. Come," he said, moving back towards the dark portal. Roxas looked unwilling. "What is it now?" he finally sighed, and Roxas shifted from foot to foot a few times.

"I'm hungry. I didn't get to finish my ice cream." Xemnas' eyes narrowed, and he stomped back over to Roxas to grab his arm.

"You may eat at the castle, stupid boy."

* * *

Later that evening, hours after the mission, Axel barged into Roxas' room in a way the blonde had long become accustomed to.

"Hey Roxy! What's going on, you weren't at the Clock Tower today."

"I had a mission with Xemnas today and he made me come right back to the castle. I had to eat the leftovers from dinner last night!" the boy pouted, and Axel grinned.

"To be honest I figured as much when Saix told me you had a mission with Xemnas today, so I brought you this," Axel stated as he pulled a blue bar of ice cream from behind his back. Roxas smiled in a way that could be rivaled by no other Nobody.

"Thanks Axel! Do you think maybe you can keep doing this? I might not get to go to the Clock Tower for a while," the blonde said.

"Why? Long mission or something?" Roxas shook his head and explained what had happened at the mission that day. Axel winced. "So you'll have a boring side-kick for a while then?" Roxas frowned as he took a lick of his ice cream.

"I guess so. So, you will bring me some ice cream for a while, right?" he asked, and Axel patted him on the head.

"No problem Rox. And if I get a mission or something and can't do it I'll get Xion to do it. I know you're basically addicted to that stuff," the red head laughed, and Roxas pouted and glared.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Shut up!" came a yell from somewhere down the hallway, and Axel laughed.

"Guess I better go before I make your neighbors angry! See you later Roxas!" The young blonde waved, now completely engrossed in the salty-sweet snack.

* * *

When Roxas went into the Grey Area to get his mission the next day Saix came up to him and actually looked like he pitied him.

"Xemnas told me what happened. Do not worry, if you do not ask for ice cream he'll likely give up on it soon. He has much work to do here. Now, your mission today is in Wonderland. Ah, and Xemnas has never been there before, so please don't insult him for not understanding the region, lest you end up with more time with him as your missions partner," Saix said, and Roxas stared at him, for the first time seeing that yes, Saix was indeed a human at one point, however long ago that had been.

"Oh, um, thanks. So, do I just go and wait for him again, or what?" Roxas asked.

"No, he does not trust you to do that. You will wait here in the Grey Area for him and leave together when he arrives."

"So I should just get comfortable then!" Roxas grinned, and moved to plop down onto one of the couches. Xemnas swooped in when he'd barely been sitting for a minute.

"Come along Roxas," the man said, opening a portal, and Roxas scrambled over, unwilling to upset him again. The entire Organization watched sadly.

"Poor Tiger," Xigbar said, shaking his head.

* * *

As soon as they arrived in Wonderland Xemnas was looking around with crossed arms and raised brow.

"A bit small," he said offhandedly, as Roxas began to run down the hall. "Stop! You will either be following me or we will walk beside one other. As I stated yesterday I do not feel you can be trusted to lead a mission." Roxas slowed and nodded.

"Sorry... I just thought that since you hadn't been here before..." Roxas said softly.

"Who told you that?" Xemnas asked, his arms still firmly crossed. Roxas debated for a moment on whether to rat out Saix, and decided it would be fine since he didn't think Xemnas would get too upset with his right-hand man.

"Saix..."

"Ah. Well, I suppose he was telling the truth. The only knowledge I have of the area is that which I gain through mission reports. You, however, can make sure I don't do anything idiotic from a place beside me where I can keep an eye on you." Roxas, once again, nodded, and the two walked through the doorway at the end of the curved hallway. "Where are the Heartless?"

"You have to shrink before you can see them," Roxas said, taking a few steps towards the table and picking up the blue bottle. "Just drink a little, okay? Otherwise you'll shrink too much," Roxas said, taking a small drink and setting the bottle back on the table as he grew small enough that Xemnas could pick him up and hold him in the palm of his hand. Xemnas, however, chose to pick up the bottle and take a drink instead, and was soon down to Roxas' size and running towards the door across the room. He tried to open it, of course, and Roxas walked over to talk to him. "The doorknob is sleeping, so it won't open. We have to go through there," he gestured to the opening in the wall, and Xemnas, a bit confused by the thought of a sleeping doorknob, moved over there instead. The doorway led to a... forest? Yes, Xemnas was thoroughly confused, though he'd never bring himself to admit it. Roxas, however, seemed to notice. "Don't worry about it, this place is meant to be confusing. I just hope we don't run into that stupid cat!"

"Cat?"

"Yeah, the Cheshire Cat. He comes around whenever someone comes here looking for something specific. Since we're just on Heartless collection today we probably won't see him, but you never know!" Roxas said with a smile directed at him, _him_, and for some reason Xemnas felt some long frozen part of himself grow momentarily warm.

"You... fake emotions too often. Where are the Heartless here? I have yet to see one."

"Axel tells me that too, sometimes. He says I talk like I actually have a heart even though I don't know what that means. Axel says lots of confusing stuff. Anyway, the Heartless are probably hiding in the Queen of Hearts' rose garden. They go there sometimes since the card soldiers aren't very good at defeating them," Roxas said, going to the correct exit and walking through. Xemnas didn't bother to reprimand him again.

"Who is this Queen of Hearts? Does she fancy herself the ruler of Kingdom Hearts?"

"The mission reports don't say much, huh?" Roxas laughed, "She's just the Queen of this world. Luxord told me that hearts were a suit in cards, and that's what she's referencing. She doesn't even seem to know what the Heartless are." Xemnas nodded, and Roxas led him easily into the rose garden, which was indeed filled with Heartless, mostly flying ones. "Make sure you watch out for the card soldiers. It's annoying to get away from them if they catch you, and they'll recognize me." Xemnas narrowed his eyes at the boy. Did he really think he didn't know one of the first rules of his own Organization? How ignorant. He fought easily alongside the boy, and found that when he wasn't falling off of towers he was quite efficient with his weapon. Perhaps he wouldn't need to tag along with the younger as long as he'd assumed. The mission was completed quickly, and Xemnas, rather than walk all the way through the backwards world again, merely opened a portal to Roxas' room in order to drop him off before he returned to his own quarters. He did not expect, however, to be assaulted by brilliant red and loud noise upon arriving in the room.

"Roxy! I brought-oh! Uh, hey boss!" Axel said, tucking something away behind his back. Xemnas quirked a brow as Roxas stepped out from behind him.

"Number Eight, what business do you have in Number Thirteen's room?" he asked, feeling a memory of something well up inside him. It felt like what he knew jealousy to be, but no, he'd never been jealous when he was a human, so of course that wasn't it. He must be confusing it for something else. He'd have to look into it once he arrived back in his room.

"I was uh... dropping something off," the red head said.

"And what was that?" the leader said with a sigh, wishing that Axel's personality had been altered when he became a Nobody.

"An ice cream bar," he mumbled, and Xemnas held his hand out.

"Give it to me and I will dispose of it. Number Thirteen must be broken of his dependency on this." Axel followed the order reluctantly. "Good. Now, if you would not mind, exit you comrade's room. Should you wish to speak to each other you may do it in one of the common areas. I will not be so lenient should this happen again, Number Eight." Xemnas swept out of the room, a blue ice cream in his hand, and every Organization member that saw him with it stared confusedly.

"Sorry Rox. Looks like you're not getting ice cream for a while, huh?" Axel scratched the back of his head. Roxas sighed, looking inordinately sad.

"Guess so... come on, let's go sit in the Grey Area for a while. Since Xemnas is probably going to escort me back here from now on you can just wait for me there. Tell Xion that too, okay? I don't want her getting in trouble, and since I have all my missions with Xemnas now I probably won't get to see her as much." Axel nodded, and the two left the room, chattering mindlessly as they went.

* * *

Xemnas, after arriving to his office, did not immediately throw the treat away. He was admittedly curious about the thing. After all, what could be so amazing that it made a Nobody act the way Roxas did? It could have unharnessed abilities. Those, at least, were the excuses he made when he took a bite out of the bar. Hm, salty, but sweet too. How odd, yet surprisingly satisfying. He continued to eat the bar, and almost dropped it when Saix entered the room.

"Xemnas?" the blue haired man asked, more than a little confused. Xemnas decided the best course of action was to completely ignore the fact that he was holding the treat and hope his second in command did the same.

"Yes Saix?"

"I ah... isn't that the ice cream you're trying to wean Thirteen from?" the other couldn't help but ask. Xemnas paused.

"I suppose it could be. Number Eight tried to give it to the boy, and I took it. I... wanted to see if there was anything special about it." Now that it was said out loud he realized how weak the excuse sounded. He'd merely wanted to try it, and see if it tasted good, like a child would. He'd never realized how much like a human he could act. Saix didn't comment on the excuse.

"Alright then. I came to ask about mission assignments for tomorrow. Will you still be tagging along with Number Thirteen?"

"I will be. There are no other changes to the original setup, since no giants have been spotted as of late," he said, subconsciously taking a lick from the rapidly melting ice cream. Saix stared. Was Xemnas going insane? He decided not to question it any further and left the room with a nod. Xemnas, though he tried to throw the ice cream away after that, was compelled to finish it. He found himself craving another bar about two hours later and decided it was good he'd tried it and good that he was trying to keep his Keyblade wielder from eating it. There had to be some sort of addictive substance in it, if it could could make him want another so badly.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Okay, I know Roxas and the other Nobodies don't get costumes in Halloween Town, but for the purposes of this fiction they totally do. Also, Xemnas will be getting even more OOC here, because his emotions towards Roxas are growing, and if something like that actually happened I don't think he'd really be able to handle it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Roxas, when he entered the Gray Area the next day, couldn't help but hope Xemnas wouldn't be going with him again today, though he knew it was probably in vain. Saix came up to him with that same pitying look on his face that he had yesterday, and Roxas sighed quietly.

"Good morning, Roxas. Your mission today will be to explore the pirate ship located in Neverland and discover the relationship between its captain and the Heartless. You may wait here for Xemnas."

"So I still can't go by myself?" Roxas asked, frowning delicately.

"No, I'm afraid you cannot. Do try to prove yourself today, Xemnas is getting quite behind because of this." Roxas nodded, and decided he may as well buy a few things from the Moogle while he waited for Xemnas. The silver haired man strolled in just then and took him by the arm before he could even hand the creature his Munny, and it sputtered angrily, shouting to bring back the Kupo because he hasn't paid yet. Xemnas paid it no heed and opened up a portal, Roxas yelling that he'd pay as soon as he got back. They arrived at Neverland on a rock surrounded by ocean.

"Have I taken us to the wrong place?" the taller one asked, looking annoyed.

"No, this is right. Why didn't you let me pay the Moogle?" Roxas pouted.

"I do not have the time to waste on such trivial issues. The creature is lucky I let him stay in the castle at all, much less allow my employees to give him Munny. Now, I see the ship, but how are we to get to it? This water is not safe to swim through." Roxas sighed, deciding not to argue the point.

"We need to find Tinkerbell, probably. She's got this sparkly dust that lets you fly!"

"Fly? What sort of world is this?" Xemnas huffed, suddenly annoyed by how little the mission reports actually said.

"I don't know, magic I guess. It's really fun though! Tinkerbell!" the blonde yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth to amplify the noise. A miniature girl with sparkling wings appeared suddenly before them, her arms crossed. "Do you think you can help us fly, Tinkerbell? We need to get to that ship again." She looked thoughtful for a moment, then nodded, before she flew in the air and dropped the pixie dust over their heads. Xemnas sneezed, and Roxas snickered as his feet lifted from the ground. The tan man looked shocked for a quick moment, though he hid it quickly. Tinkerbell, sensing that perhaps this wouldn't be the best place to be in a few moments, fluttered off. Roxas yelled goodbye.

"Explain how that is done, and perhaps I will not punish you for making contact with one of this world's inhabitants." Roxas was reminded of his escapade with Axel.

"It's hard to explain. You just have to believe you can do it, then you can." Xemnas stared.

"Fine. I can fly." He stayed firmly rooted to the earth, and Roxas flew around him a few times. He'd figured this would be difficult.

"Just because you say it doesn't mean you believe it! Come on, take my hand," the tiny boy said, supposing this might be the easier way. Xemnas did so reluctantly, surprised by how small and feminine his Keyblade wielder's hand felt. Roxas flew over the edge of the rock, barely able to keep Xemnas suspended above water, and it was made even harder when Xemnas began to scream at him and squirm. The blonde let go, and Xemnas plummeted before he was suddenly floating.

"I believe," the slightly shaken man said, "that you could have found a better way to do that." Roxas couldn't help but laugh, and Xemnas turned away to hide a smile. He wondered what was wrong with him and flew towards the ship, Roxas just behind him.

* * *

As soon as their feet touched the deck the Shadows were on them, leaping up and lashing out with their sharp claws. Roxas, not expecting it, was hit directly, and a long gash appeared in his coat, baring half his thin, pale chest. That was when Xemnas saw the deep burn that spread down his side and back under the coat. His next strike killed three Shadows, and Roxas looked confused at his sudden anger as he took out the others.

"Xemnas?" he asked, having thought he'd gotten the other into a pretty decent mood, and hoping he hadn't done anything to upset him. Xemnas didn't answer right away, his mind skipping over any rational explanation and going straight to Axel, Axel the Flurry of Dancing Flames, Axel the hot head. Had the red headed man seen the boy shirtless, nude? Had he burned him during some activity where their flesh would have to meet? Or perhaps the boy had denied him, and that made him angry. He did seem so quick to anger... he needed to be punished. Harming the user of the Keyblade, _his _user of the Keyblade, was unacceptable. He didn't notice his clenching fists, but he did feel the hand on his shoulder. "What's wrong?" he heard the boy, and forced himself away from his reverie.

"Where did you get that burn? It must have been quite serious if potions haven't healed it yet."

"This? It gets hot in Olympus, especially during the Games, so I had to take my coat off, and I wasn't able to get away from a fireball once. There are a lot of cannons around, sometimes, so you can't really keep up with all of them. I guess it looks a little worse now because when I had to fight Xigbar in the final round he kept aiming for it," the blonde laughed, jumping up to hover on the air once more. Xemnas nodded, his anger at Axel dissipating and being replaced by anger for Xigbar. The elder man shouldn't have tried to injure him in a mock fight. Instead of saying this, however, he nodded and lifted into the air as well, floating up to the highest of the crows nests to get a view of the entire ship. "If you don't mind I'm going to look around in the captain's room," Roxas said, and Xemnas flew down to follow him almost subconsciously. Roxas rolled his eyes, but didn't complain.

* * *

All they found when they searched the ship were maps and Heartless, no explanation for why the red coated man drew them. Xemnas, while unhappy they had to leave before the mission was complete, agreed that it was likely a lost cause.

"Xemnas?" Roxas asked as they flew back to the dark portal.

"Yes, Thirteen?"

"Um, can I uh, maybe go to the Clock Tower in Twilight Town? I promise I won't get ice cream! I just don't get to see Axel and Xion very much otherwise, and um..." he paused, unable to think of any other excuses to go. Xemnas felt himself getting annoyed again. What _was _wrong with him? Why was he remembering so many emotions because of this boy? Anger at his injury, annoyance at him wanting to go spend time with someone else... was this an effect of that ice cream? Apparently the boy ate it all the time, and he acted human more than any of them! There had to be something in it, definitely.

"I suppose, if you would not mind me accompanying you. I must be sure that you don't eat any more of that ice cream." Especially, he thought, if it made you think like I am now. Roxas shrugged.

"That sounds fine, I guess. I don't think Axel and Xion will mind." Xemnas' hands twitched, eager for his Ethereal Blades. A puppet and an assassin. Were they really such good company? He opened up the portal and stepped through, Roxas just behind him. Once they arrived, they saw Axel and Xion already there, ice cream in their hands, Axel gesturing wildly. A seat was left between them, and Roxas smiled as he walked up with Xemnas, whose hands still twitched, beside him.

When they arrived at the top both Axel and Xion looked at Xemnas curiously, and that look intensified when he sat between Roxas and Axel, close enough that his arm pressed against the blonde boy's. The cold look in the silver haired man's eyes, however, ensured they didn't question it, and Roxas didn't seem bothered, so they guessed it wasn't a big deal, and continued their conversation. Roxas joined in as well, sometimes trying to involve Xemnas, though it was obviously in vain because other than a few random words the man stayed stonily silent. Eventually, after the sunset, the group of four left Twilight Town and returned to the castle. Xemnas, in a stroke of nervousness, escorted them all to their rooms to make sure Roxas received no unwanted visitors.

* * *

When he arrived back to his room, he called for Saix, and the blue haired man entered his quarters with no small amount of nervousness. Xemnas had been acting very strangely lately, and he really, _really _didn't want to be around him if he suddenly snapped.

"Yes, Xemnas?"

"I'd like you to retrieve Xigbar and bring him here. I want to speak with him." The look in the man's eyes had him worried for the scarred man, he worried more for himself if he attempted to deny his boss. He left the room, and retrieved the other man, who walked into Xemnas' rooms lazily.

"You wanted to see me Xemnas?" he asked with a sharp-toothed grin.

"I did. You may sit if you like, I'm unsure of how long this will take." The older man plopped down heavily.

"So, what do you need?"

"On Thirteen's mission today I saw the injury on his side. I do not believe it was necessary to use such force in an unnecessary battle."

"Hey, I didn't do that! A Heartless burned him, not me!"

"Yes, but you shot the area, which is likely part of the reason why potions are not healing it immediately."

"Kiddo was stabbing me with that damn Keyblade of his! I had to get him off somehow, Xemnas! You think I wanted him to actually fight me for some title in Olympus? As if!"

"If you did not want to fight him, then why did you enter the competition?"

"Have you seen some of the guys in Olympus? They could chew the little Tiger up and spit him out! I was going to throw the fight, til he started beating the hell out of me! It was self defense." Xemnas looked like he wanted to protest more, but he decided that if he suddenly became to interested in the health of one of his Nobodies he'd lose much of the respect he now garnered.

"Fine. Take him a hi-potion and an elixir, to see if one of them will finish healing that. It's looks rather painful, and he serves no purpose if he can't fight to his full ability. If they don't work then report back to me," the leader said, tossing a large green bottle and a yellow bottle over to the man, who nodded and left. Xemnas wondered why the man's nicknames for the boy were bothering him so much, even though he knew he had them for everybody, and rubbed his temples. When would that ice cream's effect wear off? He couldn't do his job properly with these damned memories getting in the way!

* * *

Xigbar knocked loudly against Roxas' door, the two bottles cradled in the crook of his arm. A couple of minutes passed before Roxas came to the door in a loose t-shirt and a baggy pair of flannel pants, his hair mussed and flopping over his eyes.

"Xigbar?"

"Expecting someone else, Kiddo?"

"Wasn't expecting anyone, actually," he yawned, but opened the door farther to allow Xigbar to enter. "So, what do you need?"

"Xemnas is having a bitch fit about that burn on your side. He thinks it's impeding your fighting or something, I don't know. The guy has been a little off lately. Saw him carrying an ice cream bar down the hallway last night. Anyway, he said to try a high potion and an elixir for that thing, see if they'll finish fixing it up. Hey, think you can say one of them worked even if they don't? I think that guy is going to kill me otherwise!" Xigbar laughed raucously, and Roxas smiled.

"Sure thing Xigbar. Anyway, you can try and put some those right on the burn. I poured a potion over it and that made it so I could at least put my coat on," the boy said, tugging his shirt over his head. Xigbar nodded.

"Lay on your side or something then, I don't want to spill these all over the floor," he stated as he uncorked the hi-potion. Roxas nodded and did as he was told tiredly, the wound an ugly red mark that spread from the center of his chest to his hip. Xigbar winced as he slowly began to poor the potion over the wound, which had a barely noticeable reaction. "Shit Tiger, sorry about this. I did make it a hell of a lot worse, didn't I?" He saw a few dips in the flesh where his bullets had probably hit and poked them lightly. Roxas hissed with pain.

"Don't worry about it. We were fighting, right?"

"Do you really think I'd seriously want to fight you? As if! I fought everything else seriously, but that was only so you wouldn't have to. Some of those guys could have killed you with their eyes closed, Kiddo. I don't want you dying that easy, you might be more fun later," he grinned, popping the cap of the elixir and pouring it over the wound as well. The marks from the bullets raised up to match the rest of his skin, though the area stayed red and inflamed. Roxas grinned, though it looked a bit strange since his eyes were heavy with drowsiness.

"Oh yeah," he yawned, "the only thing I'll ever save you from is boredom."

"That's right Kiddo. Get some sleep now, alright? That should heal up pretty quick now," he said, patting the boy's messy hair. He smiled slightly, already half asleep, and Xigbar slowly stood and crept from the room. When he opened the door, Xemnas stood on the other side, eyes narrowed and arms crossed. Xigbar decided the best option was to smile and hope he hadn't messed up and that his boss was just pissed at the world. He wasn't.

"Number Two, it does not take that long to hand someone two potions. What were you doing?"

"Kiddo said putting a potion directly on his skin helped a little, so I tried that. It looks a lot better now, you can see for yourself if you want. I was even a good boy and apologized." Xemnas opened the door and crept into the room, looking down at the red patch of skin. Yes, yes it did look much better, he thought, but no, Xigbar wasn't out of trouble. Roxas was shirtless, his body revealed to anyone who might happen to walk in, and Xigbar had touched him, rubbed his soft flesh. He could not abide by improper relationships between his employees! He did not stop to think of why he'd never been bothered by his Nobodies having sex with one another before, and instead swept from the room, closing the door quietly.

"You will not be permitted to be around Roxas alone from now on. Should it be reported to me that you attempted it, your punishment will be severe." Xigbar stared at the man's retreating back as he left, wondering when he'd started calling the Keyblade user Roxas, and curious as to why he couldn't be alone with the young Organization member, who he'd started to see as a sort of little brother. He shrugged and went to his room, deciding instead to deal with it in the morning.

* * *

When Roxas entered the Gray Area the next day, he heard a quiet conversation going on between Xigbar and Demyx, much the same as many other mornings he came in for his mission.

"Then he was all, you can't be alone with him anymore!"

"You serious man? Sounds like he's getting a major obsession, huh? Never thought that would happen!"

"What are you guys talking about?" Roxas asked, making the two jump. Xigbar patted his head again.

"Nothing you should worry about, at least not until you're older."

"I'm a Nobody! I'm not going to get any older!"

"Too bad, Kiddo. Guess you'll be waiting a long time. Go get your mission," the dark haired man stated. Roxas glared in the most menacing way he could, but Xigbar only gave him a light shove forward while Demyx laughed. Roxas, after trying and failing to discover what they were talking about a few more times, eventually gave up and went to talk to Saix.

"Hello, Roxas. Today you'll be going on a trio mission with Axel and Xemnas to Halloween Town. Once again, I'd truly appreciate it if you could get him back here to the castle. He has piles of unchecked mission reports on his desk." Roxas nodded, not even bothering to ask if he should go ahead to the site, and went to sit on one of the couches, though not before giving the Moogle his Munny. Five minutes passed before Axel came in and sat by him, and it had been a half hour before Xemnas came in, dark rings beneath his eyes. The man said nothing before he opened the portal and gestured for Axel and Roxas to follow.

* * *

Upon arriving in Halloween Town, Xemnas felt something annoyingly oily on his face, and when he touched it to see what it was his fingers came away white. One look at Axel and Roxas told him what had happened. The thin red head now wore a long, slightly tattered coat and fangs protruded from his mouth, while the little blonde had gained a set of dog ears, a tail, and... was that a collar and leash? He supposed he himself had been painted up to look like a skeleton or something.

"What is the point of this?" he asked, wanting desperately to wipe it off and uncomfortable with the feelings seeing Roxas in a collar brought him.

"It's to blend in. Everyone here is in costume, so we'd stand out a lot more if we weren't," Axel said, smirking as Roxas pulled at the leash and collar while trying to tug down the shirt he'd been given, which seemed about three sizes too small from the way it clung to his skin and rode up his stomach.

"Why do I always get put in this?" Roxas finally sighed as he gave up, not even bothering to attempt to undo the collar, since he'd found out the first time he was here that the stupid thing had a key. Axel laughed.

"How should I know Roxy? It's not like I've ever worn anything different here either."

"I'm quite sure what you are wearing is much more comfortable than what he has. Now, stop your mindless chattering and come along. We're here to kill a giant today."

"Sure thing, zombie-boss," Axel said, giving a mock salute as he took Roxas' leash and jokingly pulled him along. Roxas glared at him, and Xemnas could barely refrain from attacking. _He _should be the one holding Roxas' leash! Roxas was _his _Nobody, not Axel's or Xion's or Xigbar's or anybody else's! He breathed deeply. He could not mistake this for something other than jealousy now, it was too obvious, too possessive. Roxas laughed then, soft and beautiful, and Xemnas chanced a look backwards. Axel still held the leash, but now he held it loosely, so the boy could get away whenever he wanted to. Xemnas nearly scoffed. He'd never hold him so loosely, he'd make sure he could never, ever get away! He'd tie that leash around him, if it would keep Roxas beside him. The blonde and the red head smiled at each other, and the smile was different from the ones Roxas had given him. Another memory bubbled to the surface to fight with the jealousy, and it was called anger. What was so wonderful about the fire user? Damn, he couldn't take this! His thoughts were running wildly, tangling together in a disorganized way they hadn't been since his transition into being a Nobody. Something had to be wrong with him!

"Axel, you may go. You are not needed today. Go rest, you've got a big mission scheduled for tomorrow." Xemnas' voice was dry, and almost cracked a few times. Axel looked shocked and Roxas looked a touch worried.

"Are you okay Xemnas? You don't sound very good." Roxas pulled away from Axel, the leash dangling by his side. Xemnas grabbed it, and felt suddenly better.

"I am fine. Axel, do leave, it wouldn't do for you to be injured tomorrow, and Roxas won't be working that day anyway. Still Axel looked unwilling, but the man didn't seem like he'd hurt Roxas, and he knew he would be starting a long mission tomorrow, so he finally gave in.

"Yeah... alright. See you later Rox!" he waved, and Roxas returned the gesture, before his arm was suddenly pulled to his side, and Xemnas' weight fell heavily on him, the paint on his face smearing against the blond's neck.

"Don't... Roxas, don't. Ignore him for once, just once, and focus on me. I've never felt jealousy before, not like this. Roxas, Roxas only look at me..." the silver haired man sighed, barely coherent.

"Xemnas, I think you need to go back too. You must be overworking yourself, you're not making any sense," Roxas spoke quietly, unsure of whether it would be okay to touch the man.

"No, I need to be here, I have to watch you, I can't do anything else anymore! Ever since that damned ice cream you've been stuck to me... my head... I can't think anymore!"

"We can both go back then. You really, really need to rest Xemnas." Roxas finally decided that something was very wrong with the man, and so stroked his soft hair gently, and felt his head press back against his hand.

"Fine, fine... come to my room and sit with me, not Axel, not the damned puppet! Just for a while, then I'll let you go, but let me remember happiness for once, Roxas, just once." he sighed, out of his mind with all the emotion stirring in him, emotion he'd long ago forgotten.

"Gross!"

"What is he doing?"

"Get off him!" came three distinct voices and Xemnas lazily looked up to see three children, all in costume, one of them holding a small bomb, which he threw at him. Xemnas knocked it away easily despite his disoriented state.

"Go, all three of you. You've no business here."

"No!"

"That guy is our friend!"

"He doesn't get angry at us for tricking him!" they all yelled again, and Xemnas took Roxas tighter in his arms.

"He is mine, first and foremost, at least for now, for a little while. Come on, Roxas, let's go." The blonde nodded, and Xemnas leaned down against him once more, having the smaller boy almost carry him. The three children stared in wonder and a little bit of anger and fear, hoping the blonde boy they'd come to like would be alright.

Roxas got them back to the portal easily. "Go to my room, you promised me. The Heartless will be here later, they never leave, only when you kill them. You're so special, you're different, you're such a child. Damn, that ice cream..." Roxas walked through the portal and into the delusional man's room, where he placed him carefully on the bed, glad the face paint disappeared in the portal. Xemnas reached around for a leash that was no longer there. "Where is it? You'll run away if I don't have it, I know it, please stay, stay with me, no one else." Xemnas moaned, his free hand gripping his head.

"Xemnas, I'm not leaving. Calm down, okay? You're scaring me," Roxas said. He'd never seen his boss like this before, he didn't think anyone had. If he didn't seem so desperate to have him here he'd go get Saix and see if he could help. Xemnas pulled the boy down to lie beside him on the bed, and in moments was asleep. Roxas squirmed uncomfortably, but decided it would be best to stay for now. If Xemnas was still unsure of what was going on when he woke up he figured he should be around. Slowly he drifted to sleep as well, finding an odd comfort in position wrapped in Xemnas' arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

When Xemnas awoke he felt warm and... happy? Someone was wrapped up in his arms, their head buried in his chest, their hair tickling the bottom of his chin. What had happened yesterday? His memory was foggy and blurred. He'd thrown himself on someone, he could remember that much. He'd begged, _begged _that person to stay with him, look at him. The person had been wearing a leash. Had he picked up a prostitute somewhere? No, he couldn't have brought her back here to the castle, no woman who wasn't a Nobody would be willing to walk through a dark portal. That meant it was a Nobody he was with, one of his comrades. He desperately wanted to open his eyes and just look at the person, but he felt heavy and comfortable, too much so to bother moving. He'd been on a mission yesterday, he'd been going on a lot of missions lately, to supervise someone. Who had it been? They were small, so Zexion? No, Zexion didn't do much fieldwork anymore, always holed up in lab, either here or in Castle Oblivion. Who else... they were blonde, he remembered suddenly. Larxene? God, no. The woman refused to do partner work, had to be threatened in order to train the Keyblade wielder in magic. The Keyblade wielder... Roxas! The events of the past few days came flooding back to him, his jealousy, his anger, his pathetic display the previous day. He'd brought Roxas to his bed, and fallen asleep with him in his arms. He sighed, and forced his eyes open. If the boy was awake as well he'd be sure to have questions.

Upon opening his eyes he found that no, the boy was still sound asleep, curled into his chest. Damn, damn, damn. Since when did he have so little control over himself? He shifted slightly, and the younger man moaned quietly, following his body, and ended up sprawled on top of him. Xemnas felt a heady desire settle over him, a stirring in his crotch, and what was he, a teenager? This was becoming ridiculous quite quickly, and it needed to be taken care of. He raised his hand to shake the blonde awake, and then, of course, Saix knocked on his door and, without waiting for his answer, barged in.

Saix's eyes widened at the sight he was greeted to. So this was why Xemnas had been acting strangely? Well, Xemnas was his boss, and he himself had had a few transgressions while in the Organization, so he supposed he couldn't say anything.

"Ah, sorry Superior. I did not mean to intrude. I'll return later," the blue haired man said as he turned and left the room quickly. Xemnas cursed quietly again, realizing that by the end of the day this would be spread all over the Organization. He shook the blonde awake, and the boy sat up with a wide yawn.

"Xemnas? Do you feel better now?" he asked, and Xemnas nodded.

"Yes, I feel quite alright now. I apologize for yesterday's events, I don't know what came over me."

"It's okay, you were just sick I think. I would've gone to get Saix, but you seemed like you really wanted me to stay in the room, and I accidentally fell asleep."

"Yes, I was sick, in a sense, and I fear I still am. I am suddenly remembering emotions I never even felt as a human, and even now I'm feeling happiness. You've... done something, you and that ice cream..." Xemnas said, speaking almost to himself.

"You were talking about ice cream yesterday too, Xemnas. I don't understand what you mean." Xemnas sighed. He may as well admit it, the stuff had affected Roxas as well.

"That ice cream you eat, it has an odd effect. I ate that bar I took from Number Eight, and ever since I've been having this trouble with the memories. I've been thinking of you constantly, wondering who you were with, if they touched you. Even that burn you have, my first thought was that the fire wielder had inflicted it, and in Halloween Town, when he held that leash you were wearing, some wall blocking my emotional memories broke and they all filled me at once. That was the cause of my delirious state, and I worry that it will happen again. Roxas, please tell me how you control the effects of that ice cream, I cannot deal with this much longer." Roxas couldn't help it, he laughed.

"The ice cream? There isn't anything in it that does stuff like that! Everyone in Twilight Town eats it! There must be something else wrong with you, Xemnas... I'm going to go get Saix!" Xemnas tried to stop him, but the boy sprang from his bed and ran out of the room. Anyone on Xemnas' hall stopped and stared. What was the Keyblade user doing in Xemnas' room?

It took about a half an hour, but eventually Roxas came across Saix's room, and knocked loudly against the wood.

"Come in." Roxas did.

"Saix, I need to talk to you about something!" the blonde cried frantically, and Saix sighed. This would almost definitely have something to do with what he'd walked in on earlier, and he wasn't sure if he would prefer explaining why Roxas had strange feelings around Xemnas or explaining why Xemnas had molested him.

"What is it, Roxas?"

"Xemnas has been acting really strange lately," Roxas began as he sat. Saix sighed again. So, explain why Xemnas had molested him then.

"Xemnas is a very... complicated individual Roxas, even as a Nobody," Saix tried to avert the conversation.

"I don't think this is that. He might be sick! He keeps saying that Sea Salt Ice Cream is making him remember his emotions, and he says he keeps thinking about me." Saix looked confused for a moment. Xemnas seemed to have a strange way of attempting to confess that he wanted to have sex with Roxas against any available surface.

"Did he tell you what he thinks of when he thinks of you?"

"No... I think it has something to do with Axel though. He said at first he thought Axel burned my side and he got really mad in Halloween Town when Axel touched my leash." Saix didn't bother to ask for an explanation for the leash. Halloween Town was stupid, it had put him in a damned wolf costume, and he'd never bothered to question any of the idiotic costumes since.

"Xemnas, despite what he believes, has little knowledge of emotion. On the rare occasion he recognizes what it is he's feeling, he often doesn't want to accept it, and so blames it on something else. In this situation I suppose he has chosen to blame what he is feeling on the ice cream. I promise you he is not sick, only feeling emotion he doesn't like. From what you've said I'll assume that emotion is jealousy."

"Why would he be jealous Saix?" Roxas sighed, looking at him as though he were an idiot. Saix returned the look.

"Our Superior has gained a certain attraction to you, obviously, and he is unused to not immediately getting what he wants. He's a very possessive type of person, you see, and I should think he sees Axel as an obstacle to getting you."

"He... likes me?" Roxas asked, simplifying the statement.

"If you must put it in such simple terms, yes. Xemnas likes you. Now, I've got one last thing I'd like to tell you," Saix said, deciding he should probably get the molestation talk out of the way while he had the chance.

"What?" Roxas asked, adjusting to the thought of Xemnas liking him.

"If Xemnas happens to touch you in an odd way, he really, really likes you, and is attempting to show it. Should you not like it, I would suggest running away quickly." Roxas nodded, and left the room, walking slowly back to Xemnas' room. He had to talk to the man about this, so he knocked on the door. Xemnas called for him to enter.

"Xemnas? Saix said um... he said that you, maybe liked me, and that was why you're remembering what you are," Roxas said nervously, and Xemnas cocked a brow from his place reclined on his bed. He supposed that could be a possibility, Saix did probably have more knowledge on the subject.

"Perhaps that is the truth, I do not know. I feel I want you around, if that is not something you object to. Will you sit with me, for a while, or would you prefer to spend time with your silly friends?"

"I think you're my friend too, Xemnas. You're not... as mean as I thought you were," Roxas said, moving to sit by Xemnas on the bed. Xemnas didn't know why, but a shudder wracked his frame.

"That's a compliment, then?" he asked, almost teasing. Roxas nodded.

"Yeah, it is... are you sure you don't know? I feel sort of... different around you too. You're not a friend like Axel and Xion are, I want to be really close to you." Xemnas felt the desire settling over him again, almost thick enough to be palpable. His breathing picked up, and he moved so his arm pressed against Roxas'.

"This close?" he breathed.

"Maybe... without the coats? I've seen everyone else in the Organization without it on, when they don't have missions, but you always seem to have it," Roxas said, smiling softly as he unzipped his own coat and shrugged it off. Xemnas did the same, cursing his fingers when he saw them shake slightly. Roxas leaned into the heavily tanned arm as soon as it was revealed, and Xemnas stared at where their skin met, a very pretty contrast, at least he thought. Roxas felt strangely warm, even though the room stayed consistently chilled. Xemnas had the same feeling, and he slid a little closer, sliding his arm around Roxas' middle and pulling him closer. His fingers played with the fabric of the blonde's shirt, almost wishing it wasn't there, and Roxas' hands touched Xemnas' chest, easily feeling the layer of muscle that lay beneath his skin. "You're really strong," Roxas muttered, suddenly tired again as he lay his head against the taller man's shoulder. Xemnas hummed softly.

"Are you tired, Roxas?" he asked, hand dipping down to the boy's hip and squeezing. Roxas nodded, curling into his leader's side, reclaiming the position he'd had upon waking. "Sleep, then. You've nothing else to do, and I'm quite comfortable."

"Are you happy again?" Roxas mumbled.

"I believe so. You do not lie with anyone else like this, do you?" Roxas shook his head. "That's good. I should hope you won't start now, because I don't believe I'd be able to stand it," the man sighed, leaning his head down to touch Roxas'.

"I won't if you won't. You know Xemnas, I think maybe I like you. Have you decided that you like me too?"

"I do, Roxas. In a way I believe I always have. I suppose I shouldn't curse that ice cream any longer. Would you like to go get some when you wake up?"

"Wasn't the ice cream, but I do want some," the boy said, his eyes barely open as Xemnas stroked his hair. Xemnas hummed again.

"Of course, of course... you know, Saix will be very upset," he said suddenly.

"Why?" Roxas asked, his eyes now closed.

"I'll never get any work done, because I will never leave your side again." Roxas fell asleep with a smile, and Xemnas delicately lifted his head to place a light kiss on his sleeping lips.


End file.
